


Intense

by gotfanfiction



Series: Tumblr Collective [14]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Roxy and Eggsy: Best Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy-centric drabble with mentioned hartwin. Sleepover gossip session ftw</p><p>I’m making this up as I go along lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intense

**Author's Note:**

> It’s drabble time! Also if anyone wants a drabble you gotta message me bc I’m terrible a keeping track of my activity wootwoot. roxlins this is for you -3-

***

Roxy watched as Eggsy rolled around on her bed, giggling to himself and cuddling one of her pillows. He was drunk, and so was she, and everything was four times funnier than it usually would be.

A movie was playing but they’d given up paying attention to it after the third bottle of wine. Roxy twirled her glass in her hands. Eggsy flopped next to her and poked a finger between her eyes.

“How’s Merlin?” He asked, only slurring a bit. He was getting better at hiding how drunk he was.

She smacked his hand away. “Why don’t you ask him yourself the next time you see him?”

“No, I mean,” Eggsy paused and grinned. “I mean, you know, how’s he in bed?”

Roxy blinked at him. “I’ll only tell you if you tell me what Harry’s like.” She hadn’t expected the question but Eggsy was nothing if not full of surprises.

Eggsy flailed and immediately started spewing details. Graphic, luridly worded details. Roxy listened, and tried to think of a way to describe what it was like to be the sole focus of Merlin.

How he’d spent so long learning her; how the calculation in his hands and eyes may have terrified her if she hadn’t known him so well. If she hadn’t trusted him with her life. How a look could make her toes curl and her pulse race.

Eggsy was staring at her expectantly. She settled for a simple, “He’s intense,” then proceeded to describe the exact dimensions of Merlin’s rather lovely cock while Eggsy howled in disgust.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I am gonna work on this more later. Tell me if there’s a gross typo bc I just winged this out in fifteen minutes and probably missed them.


End file.
